A Day In The Life Of Blair Sandburg
by Jen5
Summary: Death Story. Written sometime in 1998, Blair Sandburg has a really really bad day.


A DAY IN THE LIFE OF BLAIR SANDBURG ** Written in 1998   
**

A DAY IN THE LIFE OF BLAIR SANDBURG. 

April 3rd, 1998 

"Mr. S, come on, please, you have no idea what your doing to me man!" The student with the blonde hair, brown eyes that shined with fiery rage yelled as Blair started to get angry. 

"Kirk, I offered to tutor you, but you said no. You never showed up for classes, so I have to fail you. I'm sorry. When you do hand work in though, it is very good, although I should have expelled you for that plagiarism stunt you pulled last month." Blair said as he shoved his backpack into his car. 

"Yeah, whatever, go to hell Mr. Sandburg!" Kirk said as he pushed Blair back against his Volvo. 

"Hey man, knock it off. I'm sorry Ok?! There's no need to to get violent." Blair said as he flashed angry blue specs at Kirk. 

"NO NEED?! NO NEED?! #$%^*^@ you man! Go to Hell!" Kirk yelled as he attempted to hit Blair but ended up hitting the car because Blair ducked. 

"I've been hearing that way to many times Kirk. I am late for a meeting, and I need to leave. Thank You, now, good-bye." Blair said as he attempted to get in his car but Kirk grabbed him and threw him to the ground. 

"Ow! You little...!" Blair said as he pulled himself up and ran straight for Kirk, knocking him off the ground and throwing punches at him as Blair sat on him. 

"Get Off of me! Argh!" Kirk managed to kick Blair and then grunted as he got up and walked over to Blair. Kirk grabbed Blair by the hair and pulled out a knife and plunged it several times into his stomach areas. Blair felt the burning sensation and idly wondered when Jim was gonna come and save him. As Blair drifted off into unconscious he felt Kirk slamming his head into the ground repeatedly and felt the warm gooey substance at the back of his head. 

Blair wanted to die. He lay there on the cold, wet ground of the University parking lot, blood seeping though his fingers as he was holding the stab wounds that Kirk gave him. He felt the first cold rain drops fall on his face and he began to let some of the tears leak out though his own eyes. He felt blood caked to the back of his head, and felt some trickling out of his nose and mouth. It felt like his insides were on fire. He closed his eyes as his body started to convulse violently. He wished Jim was there because he didn't want to die alone. 

Jim Ellison was worried, he was trying to get hold of Blair for some time. Blair was late for the meeting with Simon and himself to go over some cases. Jim was grabbing his jacket and felt a feeling of urgency overcome him and almost ran out of the bullpen. Jim went straight for the University. When he pulled into the parking lot he slammed on his brakes because he saw Blair lying on the cold and wet ground. Jim got out of the truck and started coughing as he smelled all the blood and then ran over to Blair not caring about anything else at all except Blair. 

"Blair?! Oh gods, hey buddy you just hang on huh?" Jim said as he used his senses to gauge how bad Blair was hurt. Jim heard Blair's heart beat at an alarming slow rate, it was getting harder for him to breathe each time, there was blood coming out of his nose and mouth, and blood was pooled around his head and Jim saw that his head was bashed into the concrete several times. Jim pulled his cell phone out of his coat pocket, dialed 911, and told them where to go. Jim then cradled his partner in his lap and just held on as he called Simon and told him what was going on. 

Blair felt Jim cradle him in his lap and began to cry. Blair tried to hug Jim, but found he couldn't move for the life of him. He opened his eyes and attempted to talk. Nothing came out, but after a few tries he managed. 

"J-Jim...glad...your...here..." Blair said as he tried to keep from drifting into unconsceinceness. 

"It's ok Blair, everything is gonna be fine. Your gonna be OK buddy." Jim said as he stroked Blair's blood matted hair away from his face. 

"Know...Jim...love...you...let me go..." Blair said as he started to cough. 

"No...I am never letting you go...No Sandburg." Jim said as he just held on tighter. 

"Yes Jim, please...I have to go...I'm sorry...keep on living.." Blair said as tears started streaming down his face and let himself go all the time looking at his best friend, sentinel, and keeper. 

"No...Blair, god, no...Sandburg!? BLAIR?! You get your ass back here!" Jim Ellison screamed as he started compression's. Jim never heard the sirens, and he fought when Simon was pulling him away from Blair's still lifeless body. 

"Ellison! Jim...there taking him to the hospital, come on man, I'll take you there." Simon said as he looked over as they were loading Blair up into the ambulance, and felt Jim begin to tremble as his gaze never left the lifeless young man being taken away to the hospital. 

In the waiting room of the hospital people from major crimes, came in all worried about Blair. Jim was sitting in the chair in a far corner in a chair. He felt Simon sit down in the chair next to him. 

"If he doesn't make it Simon, I will die...he's my life, my support...my best friend...my...my guide...without him...I am not complete." Jim said as he stared ahead and listened to what was going on in the ER room Blair was in. 

"I know Jim, I know." Simon said as he prayed and hoped that Sandburg would make it, if not for himself, he should do it for Jim, but yet, sometimes death just didn't care. 

An hour later Simon heard Jim start to cry a bit, and saw the doctor coming out of the ER rooms, with a grim expression on her face. 

"Detective Ellison, Captain Banks, I'm sorry, Mr. Sandburg just didn't respond. We had him for a while, but he just opened his eyes and he said that his sentinel should take care, and that he loved him...and we lost the final battle with him. I'm sorry." Doctor Laura Dylan said as she laid a hand on Jim's arm. 

"Can I um...see him please?" Jim choked out the question as he saw the grieving people of major crimes, and a few from the university quietly cry behind him. 

"Yes, you may take all the time you need. I'm sorry." Doctor Dylan said as she opened the door for him and rushed away as her own tears started falling down her face. 

Jim entered the room and began to cry. Seeing Blair's lifeless body, no familiar heartbeat, only thing left was his body, and the residual warmth of the body. 

"Hey Chief. Um...I'm so sorry I let you down buddy. I love you you know? I need you...here with me...your my life, you keep me sane everyday. God Chief...I am gonna miss you so much. Ah gods, I gotta go... I'm expecting you to talk back, or open those deep blue eyes, and smile...Oh god Blair, why'd you have to leave?! I love you so very much. Shit Blair...no words can describe it...Goodbye my friend, my guide, my love." Jim cried out as he leaned down and kissed Blair's cold forehead and left the room...and then the hospital with tears running freely down his face. 

The funeral was nice, well as nice as a funeral could get. Good weather, they buried Blair under a big oak tree in the cemetery. A lot of people from major crimes, professors, TA's,students, and people from his past that Blair and Naomi probably knew were there. Naomi was there and she took it a lot easier than Jim was. 

Jim watched as Naomi walked up to her sons grave and laid a single white rose on his grave, whispering some words in jewish and parted with a glance at the headstone and smiled. Naomi walked over to Jim and gave him a hug. 

"I like the headstone Jim. It says a lot about your love for him." She smiled and a single tear escaped and Jim wiped it away from her face. 

"Yes...I am going to miss him a lot Naomi. Blair was the best friend that I ever really had." Jim said as he struggled with his voice and kept it under control, but Naomi noticed the tremble and gave him a fierce hug and then left the cemetery never looking back, and Jim Ellison knew she probably would never be back. 

"I'm gonna miss ya Blair. Take care my friend." Jim said as he looked at the headstone and read the words that he wrote out loud. 

'My friend, Blair Sandburg, will always be loved, and will be in all our hearts forever. I will miss you Chief.' Jim smiled and walked away and went back to the cold, empty loft that Jim no longer called home. 

Jim sat down on the couch and started to cry again. He was getting sick of this. Jim sat with the TV on for noise because the loft was too quiet. He wanted his Blair back, but couldn't have him. Jim fell asleep and was bombarded with Blair's last word's...keep on living... 

Simon Banks was happy. They found the asshole who killed Blair. Simon went over to the loft to tell Jim. He had no idea how Jim would take it, but he knew that it would not be good. 

Jim was standing in the doorway of Blair's room with a glass of hard liquor in his hands. He didn't even touch the stuff. 'What a loser, I won't even fucking drink a glass of whiskey to get stone cold drunk!' Jim started to laugh bitterly at that thought when he smelled Simon's Cigar's in the air. Jim walked over to the door and let Simon in. 

"Hey Jim... Uh, you aren't overdoing it on that stuff are you?" Simon asked giving Jim a concerned look. 

"Nope... I've been sitting here with this one glass for over an hour. I just won't... I can't do this anymore Simon. I'm lost without him." Jim said as he stared hard into his glass. 

"Yeah, well we got the guy who killed him. His name is Kirk Seemers he was a student at Rainer. Apparently, he was having a problem with the grade Sandburg gave him... and Blair refused to change it." 

"All of this over a grade? One FUCKING measly GRADE?! I LOST MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE KIRK DIDN'T LIKE THE GRADE?! God! Simon... I oh man... a grade...a fucking grade...I want to see him. If you say no... I will still find a way Simon... Take me to see him!" Jim said as he started to cry again. 

"Ok Jim, but, you keep your emotions intact, you hear me?" 

"Yeah, I hear you." 

Six years later Jim Ellison was finally happy again. He never forgot Blair, and went to visit and keep up the spot under the oak tree almost every weekend. Jim met and fell in love with Charmaine Witmore, who transferred from SAPD to Cascade's PD department after her partner was killed. Jim and Charmaine were wed in December of 2000 and had a son named Blair in September 2001. There second child was named Megan, after Charmaine's partner in 2002. 

Blair Sandburg looked at his best friend and his family. Blair smiled and shook his head as Jim looked up and narrowed his eyes looking straight at him. His hair fell in golden ringlets all around his face, and his eyes shone bright, Blair smiled and waved at Jim and then he disappeared into the day whispering only so a sentinel could hear... 

"Jim... thank you for living... and you and your family are always watched over by me and Megan. I love you big guy... and be happy." 

Jim smiled as he heard those words and knew that his guide and best friend was still there, watching his and his family's back. 

"Thanks Chief. Thank you." Jim said as he turned his attention back to his four year old son who was grabbing at his sleeve and pulling to go play, and Jim complied also chasing his daughter all the while laughing and just enjoying life.  
  


The End.

(Ok, hope you guys liked it. Umm... just to tell you, This is not one of my best, but it did clear up some writer's block for me. :-) 


End file.
